


The Gayest Thing

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He floats his arms out through the heat and slides his aching right shoulder down the back of the tub a little more.</i></p><p><i>Fuck it. If he’d known the true power of hot water, he’d have let someone coax him into a soaking tub full of the stuff a long time ago.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gayest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Ancasta, this is set loosely around the filming of S4.
> 
> Jared hits just the right note after a tough day on set.

The Gayest Thing

Jensen bites back a groan and lets his head fall back. This is the first time he’s actually managed to sit down and stay down all day. He can practically hear the steam unlocking his muscles as the heat pulls him in, and the washcloth over his eyes is easing the pulse behind them in a way a fistful of Tylenol just didn’t. The washcloth is also good in that it’s helping him not think about the bubbles–fucking _bubbles_ –fizzing away an inch or two below his chin.

He floats his arms out through the heat and slides his aching right shoulder down the back of the tub a little more.

Fuck it. If he’d known the true power of hot water, he’d have let someone coax him into a soaking tub full of the stuff a long time ago.

“You okay in there? You didn’t fall sleep and drown?”

Jensen doesn’t open his eyes or reply, but his lips curve.

Jared.

Who left the set a couple of hours ahead of him, and who texted Jensen four times while Jensen tried to doze in the back of the car on his way home. All so Jared could take him by the wrist, lead him to the bathroom door, and open it with the flourish and timing of an Oprah surprise.

A swirl of steam rushes away as the door snicks open.

“Yes, Jared. I fell asleep and drowned. Which is why I didn’t answer.”

“God, banged to shit and still a smart-ass.”

Eyes firmly closed under the washcloth, he hears the door snick again and he’s pretty sure on which side of it Jared stayed.

Confirmed when a few moments later a hand finds his neck and squeezes a little.

“Hey.”

Jensen lifts a corner of the washcloth and opens an eye. In a ratty grey T and sweats, Jared is right there, crouching alongside him and smiling fondly. His ridiculous bangs are already starting to go every which way because of the steam.

Jensen swallows hard and thinks about kissing him, but it’s too much effort to move his head right now. “Hey yourself,” he says instead.

Jared slides his hand off Jensen’s neck and flicks a spray of foam at him with his fingers. “How’s the bath bomb? Your manliness coping with the bubbles?”

Jensen moves the washcloth all the way off his eyes, but still keeps his head tilted back, resting on the tub. He grins at Jared, finally relaxing for the first time in a long, muscle-wrenched day. “Totally. I want fucking candles and music piped through next time. Man, I can’t believe I never thought to do this. And I can’t believe we never use this thing.” Jared’s tub is a huge fancy three-cornered one that drains the tank, takes an age to fill, and generally ends up as an impromptu storage space for wet dog leashes.

Jared grins. “Well, I think my mom might have used it last time she was—”

Jensen covers Jared’s mouth with a soapy hand.

“Jared. This is about the gayest thing I’ve ever done, and I do not need to think about your mom and I being the only ones to do this.”

Jared spits out a soap bubble from around Jensen’s fingers. “If it helps, Sadie and Harley regularly—no, just you, Jensen. No one else.”

Jensen takes his hand all the way off Jared’s mouth to mock hit him, then winces as his shoulder pulls. It’s the one that came down hard on a table which was supposed to collapse and didn’t. The one that caused a twenty minute delay today while Jensen got his wind back and Jared stood over him, tense and trying not to be pissed at the stunt guys.

Jensen eases back down to get it under the hot water again. He exaggerates a blissful sigh just for Jared.

Who moves up to perch on the side of the bathtub to Jensen’s right. Jared stretches his left hand out to find said shoulder under the water, pressing lightly. “How is it now?”

“Fine, Jay. Really.” Jensen moves enough to press a kiss to the side of Jared’s forearm. “Outta my bubbles, bitch.”

Jared flicks some more foam at him before he takes his hand back. “Ingrate.”

“Dude, all Sam does is clutch his head and hold his freakin’ hand up these days. Dean is the one bouncing off walls. This is the least you can do for me.”

“Don’t forget the nose bleeds, man. That stuff _itches_.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. How could I forget the pain and discomfort of itching?”

“Quiet, princess.”

“You’re the one who filled this up and added a bath bomb. Princessina.”

A laugh explodes out of Jared, almost slipping him off his perch. “Princessina? God, not even a word, Jensen. And forget the bubble bath, _that_ is the gayest thing ever from you.”

Jensen eyes him, this loopy six foot four Texan who blasted into his life like a cannonball, and who promptly set up camp with his dogs, his gigantic heart, and now his goddamn bubbles. Jensen never wants to imagine him not being there at the end of a shitty day like today.

“What?”

Jensen shakes his head. No way he’s putting any of that into words. So he does the next best thing. In a flash his arm goes out, hooks around Jared’s arm – and seriously, how does Jared of all people not see this coming? — and then that six foot four Texan is up to his dimples and Jensen’s neck in bubbles after Jensen takes a deep breath and just hauls him the hell in.

“Jensen! Shit, you fucker, I’ve got clothes on!” But he’s laughing, even as he splutters his indignation and wipes at his foam covered eyes.

“You got it wrong,” says Jensen, biting down on the nearest earlobe and stilling Jared’s flailing in an instant. Jared gives up then and sags against him, half in and half out of the tub as tidal waves of water drown the tiles below.

“Yeah?”

Jared’s voice is suddenly low and Jensen can actually _see_ the tiny hitch to his breathing when he says it. Which is insanely hot. Jensen moves his left arm and shoulder with ease until he’s got Jared’s face just so, tilted up, inches away, and freakin’ _covered_ in bubbles. He uses his right thumb to swipe a clear path across Jared’s mouth.

“This here?” Jensen whispers as he zeros in, watching Jared’s throat move in a convulsive swallow. “ _This_ is the gayest thing ever from me.”

“God yes,” mutters Jared, hands already moving under the water and over Jensen.

 

Jared’s sweats, Jensen’s washcloth, all the bubbles and at least half the tub end up on the floor.

******


End file.
